Finding Away To Be Together
by sexymama25
Summary: Inuyasha is a total outcast because he's a halfbreed Kagome begins to care for Inuyasha and eventually they start dating. Her parents find out and send her off to military school. Will Inuyasha and Kagome find a way to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Arrival

Kagome is waiting for her best friend Sango outside of school. When she sees a crowd of people around that corner yelling and screaming. Just then Sango runs from within the crowd and grabs her hand pulling her back towards the crowd.

"Sango what is going on"? Kagome asks

"Oh girl Koga is beating up the new kid" Sango say

"Why?" Kagome asked confused.  
"Kagome he's a half-demon" Sango replies.  
She pulls Kagome into the crowd with everyone else. Koga has the new kid on the ground pounding him.

"I'll teach you half-breed about coming to my school" Koga says as he punches her in the face.

Kagome turns away from the scene before just then she sees another group of people pushing there way through the crowd. Just then she sees Sesshomaru pushing his way through the crowd. Koga stops what he's doing when he sees Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru you want some of this half-breed" Koga asks.

Fasting than lighting Sesshomaru has Koga pressed against the wall. Everyone gasps as some of Sesshomaru's friends pick up the half-breed. Some more run over and try to pull Sesshomaru off Kouga. Then the half-breed speaks.

"It's alright Sesshomaru we new this was going to happen" The half-breed says whipping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"It is not all right little brother" Sesshomaru replies tightening his grip on Koga's throat.

Just then the whole school gasp even Sango. The great Inutaisho has a half-breed son.

"Listen carefully Koga consider your internship at our father's company canceled" Sesshomaru says before he drops Koga to the ground.

"Sesshomaru I didn't no I am sorry" Koga pleads on his hands and knees.

Sesshomaru and his friends turn to leave with Inuyasha following slowly behind them. Sesshomaru jumps in his car to take Inuyasha home.

"Can you believe it"? Sango says following Sesshomaru and his crew with her eyes.

"Believe what that Koga can be such a jerk" Kagome says turning back towards the school.

"Kagome he's a half-breed he doesn't belong to either side" Sango says looking at her best friend shocked.

"Sango I never thought you were so ignorant" Kagome says as she walks away.

"Kagome you used to feel the same way about half-breeds" Sango says.

"Just forget it Sango I have to get to class" Kagome says.

"Wait up Kagome" Sango says.

Sango goes running behind Kagome only to see Miroku hoping in Sesshomaru's car. Sango wonders what's going on but she continues onto class following Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later Inuyasha is back in school completely healed. Just then he's getting his books out of his locker when someone slams his locker shut.

"What's your problem dude?" Inuyasha asks trying to move past him.  
"I don't like half-breeds you freak" The cow demon says.

Sesshomaru is about to intervene when Miroku stops him.

"What are you doing Miroku?" Sesshomaru says looking at him angrily.

"He's got to learn to fight his own battles if it gets bad I'll let you bail him out" Miroku says looking back towards his best friend.

"Well that's your problem not mine" Inuyasha says trying to move past him.

"Oh the half-breed has grown a backbone" The cow demon says getting right in Inuyasha's face.

"You weren't this tough when Koga beat your ass" The cow demon says snidely.

"Well maybe I'm tired of being a pushover for bullies like you" Inuyasha replies.

"Well maybe I need to teach you to respect your betters" The cow demon says.

The cow demon swings at me Inuyasha ducks and gives the cow an uppercut knocking the full-demon to the ground. The cow demon jumps back up and beckons for his comrades to come. Sesshomaru looks at Miroku.

"Okay now you can interfere" Miroku says.

Sesshomaru nods his head and his crew walks over.

"What's up boss?" One of his boys says.

"We've got a problem" Sesshomaru replies pointing to the five cow demons now surrounding his brother.

They look over to were Inuyasha is fighting five cow demons and doing a pretty good job of it. Until one sneaks up behind him and grabs him. Sesshomaru throws out his whip poisoning the cow demon. Everyone turns to see where the whip came from only to see Sesshomaru and his crew walking towards the fight.

"This seems to be an uneven battle little brother do you need a little help" Sesshomaru asks with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't mind some help" Inuyasha replies ducking a punch from a cow demon.  
Within seconds all the cow demons are down on the ground writhing in pain. The leader jumps back up and gets in Sesshomaru's face.

"You bastard how could you let your father mate with a freaking human it taints the Inutaisho name" The cow demon screams in Sesshomaru's face.  
"Don't tell me what taints my fathers name you are a disgrace to demons everywhere and my brother is more of a demon than you'll ever be he didn't need our help unlike you" Sesshomaru replies as him and the others walk away.

The cow demon storms off fuming made as Sesshomaru, Kento, Rento, Miroku, Jakken, Ah, Uh. stand around talking to Inuyasha.

"You did it little brother you stood up for yourself" Sesshomaru says patting Inuyasha on the back.

"It felt good to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha replies with a big smile on his face.

"Looks like Sesshomaru's little brother is becoming a man" Kento says patting Inuyasha on the back.

"Hey Inuyasha you want to go to burger shack this afternoon" Miroku asks.

"Yeah Miroku meet you after school" Inuyasha replies.

Inuyasha walks off heading to his first period class he doesn't notice the girl watching him from down the hall. Just then someone taps the girl on the shoulder.

"Kagome you coming" Sango says.

"Yeah Sango I was just watching the fight" Kagome says as she turns and runs to catch up with her friend.

"Can you believe it that half-breed knocked Genta out on his ass" Sango says snidely.

"It doesn't surprise me at all" Kagome says smiling.

Kagome thinks as she walks with Sango. I wonder what other tricks you've got up your sleeves Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After School at the burger shack

Everybody from the high school is at the burger shack hanging out. Inuyasha looks at the counter and sees a girl sitting there. He taps Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks.  
"Who is that girl sitting at the counter?" Inuyasha asks.

"Oh that is Kagome Inuyasha" Sesshomaru says.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'll go speak to her" Inuyasha says as he gets up and walks toward the counter  
"Go for it little brother" Sesshomaru says.

Just then one of Koga's boys sees Inuyasha walking towards the counter were Kagome is sitting.

"Hey, Koga man I think the half-breed is going after your woman" One of Koga's friends says.

Koga turns and looks at the counter to see Kagome and Inuyasha laughing and talking. Koga's eyes turn a deep red as he gets up from the table. Miroku taps Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"What is it Miroku?" Sesshomaru asks turning towards him.

"We've got big trouble m an" Miroku says looking towards the counter.

Just then Sesshomaru senses the rising energy coming from Koga he looks at him and notices his red eyes.

"Oh shit" Sesshomaru says.

"Wait" Miroku says holding Sesshomaru back.

"Wait for what Miroku for Koga to tear my brother apart" Sesshomaru says.

"No I mean to see if Inuyasha can at least stand up to an enraged demon you need to no" Miroku says.

"Okay but if he gets one lick in I'm interefering" Sesshomaru says turning back to the scene.

"Understood Sesshomaru" Miroku says.

Meanwhile at the counter talking is Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So I was wondering do you want to go see a movie with me tonight" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah I'd love to go see a movie with you Inuyasha" Kagome replies.

Just then someone grabs Kagome by the shoulder and pulls her up. Kagome turns around and looks into Koga's red eyes.

"Let go of me Koga" Kagome says struggling to pull her arm free.

"You belong to me" Koga screams staring at Kagome with his red eyes.

Inuyasha stands up and gets between Kagome and Koga breaking Koga's hold on Kagome.

"I think the girl said let her go" Inuyasha says growling.

"Don't you dare touch my woman you filthy half-breed" Koga says turning towards Inuyasha.

"I'm not scared of you anymore Koga if you want to be angry at somebody take it out on me" Inuyasha replies getting in a fighting stance.

"Fine I will half-breed" Koga says as he realeases Kagome.

Koga swings at Inuyasha. Inuyasha catches Koga's hand and twists it behind his back. A look of total shock crosses Koga's face before his eyes turn back to normal. He screams out in pain as Inuyasha continues twisting his arm.

"Now Koga I think you owe Kagome and apology" Inuyasha says.

"I will never apologize you filthy half-breed" Koga says.

"If you don't apologize you'll have a broken arm" Inuyasha says.

"It will have healed by tomorrow" Koga replies.

"Then have it your way" Inuyasha says.

Inuyasha continues to twists Koga's arm until he hears the snap of the bone then Inuyasha let's go of the arm. Koga starts to walk away then turns back.

"This isn't over half-breed" Koga says.

"Anytime" Inuyasha says smugly.

Koga limps back over to his table to gather up his crew and they leave. Sesshomaru walks over to the counter where Inuyasha is standing.

"Nice job little brother couldn't have handled that any better myself" Sesshomaru replies.

"Thank you for defending me Inuyasha you didn't have to" Kagome says.

"I couldn't allow him to treat you like that I'll pick you up tonight at 7:00" Inuyasha says.

"No I'll meet you at your place tonight give me the address" Kagome says hurriedly.

Inuyasha writes down the address to his place and leaves out of the burger shack with his friends. Sango walks up to Kagome and looks at her strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asks.

"You are not going out with Inuyasha are you" Sango says.  
"Yes I am what do you have something to say about it" Kagome says.

"Naw girl you're free to date whoever you want but what are you parents going to think" Sango replies.

"They're not going to find out now are they Sango" Kagome replies looking at her best friend.

"Not from me" Sango says looking at her best friend strangely.

"Could you find out if Inuyasha's friend Miroku has a girlfriend" Sango says shyly.

"I'll ask tonight now come on and help me pick out something to wear" Kagome says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

First Date

Finally after hours of going through Kagome's clothes and fixing her hair and make-up she was ready for her date.

"So how do I look" Kagome asks spinning around.

"You're going to blow his mind Kagome" Sango says looking at her best friend.

"Okay come on let's get out of here before my parents get home" Kagome says grabbing Sango's hand leaving the house.

They leave the house headed towards Inuyasha's address.

"You don't have to walk all the way with me you no that Sango" Kagome says.

"Yeah but Koga might try something else I'd just like to be here in case he does" Sango says squeezing her best friends hand.

"Thanks girl you're a great friend" Kagome says giving Sango a hug.

Just then both girl stops as Kagome double-checks the address.

"This can't be his house" Kagome gasps as she sees the huge iron gates at the entrance.  
"Use the intercom and find out" Sango says pushing Kagome towards the intercom.

Kagome hits the intercom button and a voice speaks.

"Who are you here to see?" The voice says.

"I'm here to see Inuyasha" Kagome says nervously.

"Hold on a second I'll open the gate" the voice says and the gates open slowly.  
Both girls are totally and completely shocked when they see the gorgeous mansion that is behind the gate.

"I knew Sesshomaru's father was rich but not this rich" Sango says looking totally shocked.

"Oh my God" Kagome says stepping back before Sango grabs her arm and pulls her inside.

They walk up to the main entrance and ring the bell. A man in a dress uniform opens the door.

"You must be lady Kagome Master Inuyasha and Master Miroku are waiting in the living room for you" The man say bowing to Kagome.

Kagome and Sango walk into the living room to see Inuyasha sitting next to Miroku. Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome and is stunned speechless.

"You look great Kagome" Inuyasha says nervously.

"You look good to be are we going" Kagome asks nervously.

"Anywhere your heart desires Kagome" Inuyasha says walking over to her and kissing her hand.

"Well I made sure you got here safe Kagome so I'm going to leave now" Sango says turning to leave but Kagome stops her.

"I could get Miroku to drive you home in one of our cars" Inuyasha offers looking at Sango kindly.

"Thank you Inuyasha I really would appreciate that" Sango says.

"No problem any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine" Inuyasha says shaking Sango's hand.

Then once Sango and Miroku are gone Inuyasha turns back to Kagome.

"So where would you like to go tonight princess" Inuyasha asks wrapping his arm around Kagome?

"How about to dinner and a movie" Kagome says shyly.

"Any preference where we eat" Inuyasha asks.

"I love Chinese" Kagome says happily.

"Then Chinese it will be" Inuyasha says.

When they walk out of the house Kagome gasps as she sees a stretch limo pull up.

"Are we going in that" Kagome asks getting more nervous by the second?

"Nothing's too good for you would you rather choose something else" Inuyasha asks worriedly.

"No this is fine thank you very much" Kagome says kissing him on the cheek and taking his hand.

The limo pulls up in front of an expensive Chinese restaurant. They get out of the limo and walk in the maitre-de asks do they have a reservation.

"Yes it's under Inuyasha Taisho" Inuyasha replies with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh Mr. Taisho your table is waiting" The man says as he escorts them to there table and pulls out the chair for Kagome to sit.

The maitre-de takes Inuyasha and Kagome to their table. Kagome opens her menu and almost faints at the prices.

"Inuyasha this is way too expensive we could go to a cheaper restaurant" Kagome says nervously.

"Don't worry about it" Inuyasha says squeezing her hands comfortingly.

Kagome orders the cheapest thing on the menu. Inuyasha orders also. They enjoy their dinner and chitchat and then they leave to go to the movies. They arrive at the movie theater 20 minutes later Kagome picks out a horror flick to watch.

"You sure you want to watch that movie its scary" Inuyasha asks hopefully.

"I no but if you're scared I'll be there to hold you" Kagome says jokingly.

"I am not scared of nothing anymore" Inuyasha says confidently.

"Then come on lets watch the movie" Kagome says pulling Inuyasha into the theater 7 were the movie is being played.

They go into the theater. Two hours later they come out from the movie laughing.

"They call that a scary movie I wasn't scared one bit" Kagome says still laughing.

"Me either I mean it was so stupid" Inuyasha says wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"So do you want me to drop you off at home" Inuyasha asks once they are in the limo again.

"Naw drop me off at Sango's" Kagome say worriedly not wanting her parent's to find out she was out with a half-demon.

"Give me the address and I'll tell the driver where to stop" Inuyasha says

"Okay" Kagome says.

Kagome gets into the limo and they drive till they get to Sango's house.

"I had a really good time" Kagome says nervously.

"I had a good time to" Inuyasha says leaning towards Kagome.

"We should do this again sometime" Kagome asks nervously.

"Yeah I'd love that" Inuyasha says running his hand down her cheek and lifting up her chin

Inuyasha leans in towards Kagome and kisses her. Then Kagome deepens the kiss pulling Inuyasha in closer. Inuyasha's hand slips down to Kagome's thigh as he deepens the kiss even more. They continue to kiss until they both need to come up for oxygen.

"Wow" Inuyasha says looking at Kagome with a smug smile on his face.  
"You said it" Kagome says punching Inuyasha in the arm before getting out of the limo.

"See you at school tomorrow Kagome" Inuyasha rolls down the window and yells.

"Okay" Kagome says waving at him.

Kagome uses her spare key and opens the door to Sango's house. She walks inside to find Sango in the living room watching a movie. She turns to see Kagome standing there.

"So girl how was your date" Sango asks sitting on the bed next to Kagome.

"Fantastic" Kagome says with a goofy smile on her face as she lays back on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kouga's Anger

The next day at school everyone was talking about how Inuyasha embarrassed Kouga at the burger shack yesterday. Kouga and his crew were standing in a corner when Inuyasha and his friends walk in.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up" One of Kouga's boys say.

Kouga looks over to the door and is shocked to see Kagome and Sango walking in with them. His crew up from the wall he is leaning against and walks towards Inuyasha and his friends follows Kouga. Just then they stand face to face.

"Inuyasha we have some unfinished business" Kouga says looking angrily at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turns and looks at Kouga with a smirk on his face.

"What unfinished business Kouga I see you have your arm in a cast?" Inuyasha says with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Yeah thanks to you damn half-breed" Kouga says angrily with red appearing in his otherwise black eyes.

Sesshomaru steps up in front of Inuyasha but Inuyasha pulls Sesshomaru back.

"I'll handle this big brother" Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru stands behind Inuyasha.

"Say what you have to say Kouga and then leave" Inuyasha says looking at him angrily.

"First you think you can come in here and steal my girl and now you break my arm you have some nerve" Kouga says angrily more red in his eyes.

"I have some nerve you're the bad ass who thought he could beat the little half-breed you got exactly what you deserved now move out of my way looser" Inuyasha says angrily.  
Inuyasha and the others push past him when Kouga grabs Inuyasha and turns him around attempting to punch him in the face. Inuyasha ducks but Kouga hits Kagome in the eye. Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome on the ground.

"You bastard" Inuyasha growls as red appears in his eyes and his fangs grow longer.

Inuyasha runs towards Kouga but is stopped by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru with amber eyes hiding a tint of red.

"Calm down Inuyasha this is not the place for this" Sesshomaru says holding him back.

"That bastard hit Kagome he needs to die" Inuyasha growls

"I no but the principal is coming we'll handle this later" Sesshomaru says also growling.

Inuyasha looks up and notices the principal walking towards the crowd. The red tint leaves his eyes as he helps Kagome back to her feet. Kouga grabs Kagome's arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you" Kouga says with sad puppy dog eyes.  
"Fuck you Kouga" Kagome says.

Yanking her arm away from him and walking away from Kouga. Kouga smashes his hand into the wall scaring the rest of the people in the hallway. Kouga's friend grabs him and pulls him down the hallway towards there class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Battle Royal

After school everyone gathers outside to see what Inuyasha's going to do to Kouga. Just then Inuyasha and his friends walk out of the school heading towards the parking lot. The crowd gets a disappointed look but then Kouga walks out and blocks Inuyasha's path.

"Do you have a death wish or something" Inuyasha asks looking at him angrily.

"No do you Inuyasha" Kouga says menacingly.

"You want some come get some Kouga" Inuyasha says angrily.

Kouga runs at Inuyasha with fist swinging. Every blow Inuyasha easily dodges. Then he counters with an uppercut to Kouga chin making his head snap back.

"Come on Kouga don't tell me you're done already" Inuyasha says snidely.

"Not by a long shot you filthy half-breed" Kouga yells jumping back to his feet and whipping the blood from his face.

Kouga snarls as he runs at Inuyasha again using his full demon speed he lands a few blows but still Inuyasha lands more knocking Kouga to the ground once again with a well placed kick upside the head. Kouga gets up and spits the blood out of his mouth.

"You're a good fighter for a half-breed but now its time to end this" Kouga says sadistically.  
Kouga runs at Inuyasha with top speed Inuyasha can't even follow Kouga with his eyes.

"Inuyasha he coming in from your right block" Sesshomaru yells at his little brother.

Inuyasha throws up his arm blocking Kouga's punch and uses his right leg to kick up knocking Kouga to his knees once more. Kouga glares at Sesshomaru angrily.

"This is none of your business" Kouga turns angry eyes on Sesshomaru.

"You're messing with my little brother its always my business Kouga" Sesshomaru says growling at Kouga.

"The principal's coming" someone from in the crowd screams.

Everyone disbursing going to they're respective cars Inuyasha and Kouga are still standing there staring each other down? Until Kagome tugs on Inuyasha arm pulling him away.

"I will have Kagome" Kouga yells after the pair.

Inuyasha turns back and gives Kouga a menacingly look and continues walking with his friends not paying attention to all his yells and taunts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meet The Parents

Inuyasha pulls up in front of Sango's house to drop Kagome and Sango off. Just then Kagome's parents walk out of the house shocked to see Kagome with a half-demon.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here" Kagome asks nervously.

"Well we came to see what you've been up to" Her parents say angrily.

They both look at Inuyasha and walk towards there car.

"Kagome we expect you home tonight and no more hanging out with that half-demon" Her parents says angrily.

"But" Kagome says.

"No buts Kagome if you don't stop we'll send you to military school" Her parents say angrily.

Inuyasha is shocked by Kagome's parents reaction to him being a half-demon. Kagome collapses onto Sango's parents couch crying. Inuyasha stands there watches the girl he cares about cry her eyes out.

"Tell Kagome I can't see her anymore" Inuyasha tells Sango before leaving the house sadly.

Sango walks back into the living room to find Kagome listening at the door.

"He's gone isn't he Sango he doesn't want to have anything else to do with me" Kagome says sadly.

"It's not that I just think he cares to much about you to see you in pain" Sango says looking at her best friend sadly.

"How did my parents find out about Inuyasha they've never come over before to check on me" Kagome wonders seriously.

"You better head home though before they send the police after you" Sango says seriously.

"Okay I'll see you at school tomorrow okay Sango" Kagome says sadly.

"Yeah girl" Sango says .

Kagome walks home alone sad and unhappy. She opens the front door to her house and hears her parents in the living room talking.

"Thank you very much for informing us about the situation Kouga" Her parents say.

"I think a parent has the right to no what kind of riff-raff there daughter is dating" Kouga says.

Kagome's heard enough she storms into the room with an angry look on her face.

"How dare you interfere in my life after you hit me" Kagome yells angrily.

"Kagome I'm trying to protect you from that filthy half-breed don't you see" Kouga says sincerely.

"All you think is that if I'm not with Inuyasha I'll go out with you well you've got another thought coming I'll never date you" Kagome declares angrily before storming up the stairs.

With those words Kagome storms upstairs to her room and slams the door. All the people downstairs are shocked by her outburst Kagome has never talked like that before.

"Thank you again Kouga for telling us he's already become a bad influence on our sweet little Kagome" Her parents say.

"No problem it was my pleasure" Kouga says with a smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome is upstairs in her room when there's a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asks angrily.

"Your parents may we come in" They asks.

"It's your house do what you want to" Kagome replies.

They walk in and sit on Kagome's bed with her.

"I no you're angry but this is for your own good" Her parents say sitting on the bed with her.

"You don't no anything about Inuyasha you just judge him because he's a half-breed" Kagome accuses angrily.

"Kagome honey half-breeds are nothing but trouble" Her mother says calmly.

"How do you no that" Kagome says angrily.

"I just do okay" Her mother says also getting angry.

"Whatever Mom but I want date Kouga and you can't make me" Kagome declares angrily.

"Kouga is really sweet demon he cares about you" Her mother says trying to reason with her daughter.  
"Well I hate him and if I never see him again it will be too soon" Kagome declares angrily.

"Kagome as long as you're living in this house you will do what we say" Her father says finally fed up with her back talking.

"Well maybe I want be living in this house much longer" Kagome says angrily.

A shock look comes over the faces of both Kagome's Mom and Kagome's father. Michael looks at his wife scaredly.

"What do you mean by that little girl?" Her father asks angrily.

"If you try to force me to date Kouga I'm moving out" Kagome says seriously.

"Fine okay but you can't hang out with your friends anymore" Her father says angrily.

"What that's not fair?" Kagome screams.

"It's obvious that they are the one's who convinced you to date that filthy half-breed" Her father says.

"Probably that Sango girl I never liked her in the first place" Her mother says snidely.

"Sango has never done anything but respect you and now you accuse her of something like this you two really have lost your minds" Kagome yells angrily.  
Without thinking Kagome's Mom snaps and smacks Kagome hard in the face knocking her off her bed onto the floor. Kagome grabs her face and looks up at her Mom with a hurt look on her face.

"Kagome sweetheart I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Her mom says trying to touch Kagome who jerks her arm away .

"Get out of my room now" Kagome screams not looking at either of her parents.

Kagome's Mom gets up followed by Kagome's father and leave Kagome's room feeling worst than they did when they entered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day at school Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and there crew are hanging outside the school. Just then they see Sango and Kagome walking up. Inuyasha notices the humongous bruise beside her face.

"Hey you guys what's up" Kagome says cheerily.

"Nothing much you" Miroku says.

"What happened to your face?" Inuyasha asks worriedly touching her cheek.

"My mother hit me" Kagome says.

"What?" Inuyasha asks angrily.

"It's no big deal" Kagome says trying to calm Inuyasha down.

Just then Kouga walks up with his friends with a smirk on his face.

"So Kagome want to go out with me" Kouga asks hopefully.  
"Fuck you Kouga you lying bastard" Kagome says angrily.

"Such harsh words from such a beautiful lady" Kouga says sweetly.

"Why don't you take a hike Kouga the girl doesn't want to be bothered with you?' Inuyasha says angrily.

"Why don't you stay out of this you filthy half-breed?" Kouga says giving Inuyasha a dirty look.

"Kagome you wouldn't want me to tell your parents that you're still hanging out with that half-demon" Kouga says threateningly.

"Do whatever you like but I will never go out with you" Kagome declares angrily.

"Trust me you'll change your mind about that soon" Kouga says smugly.

Kouga and his crew head on inside the school.

"What is Kouga talking about Kagome?" Sango asks suspiciously.

"He's the one that ratted me and Inuyasha out to my parents" Kagome replies.

"What you're kidding right?" Sango asks imagining how to kill Kouga slowly and painfully for putting her bestfriend through this kind of pain.

"No I'm not when I got home last night he was there talking to my parents they were thanking him for informing them about the situation" Kagome says angrily.

"That damn rat I'll kill him this time" Inuyasha screams as Miroku and Sesshomaru hold him back.

"Calm down Inuyasha killing Kouga isn't going to change anything Kagome's parents still want let you two date" Sango says trying to calm the angry Hanyon down.

"Well I better go inside see you guys" Kagome says heading inside the school.

Inuyasha and the others stand outside.

"Dammitt this isn't fair the only girl that's ever been interested in me and I can't even be with her anymore" Inuyasha says punching a whole in the wall.

"We'll figure something out okay Inuyasha" Sesshomaru's says also pissed but better able to control his anger.

"Okay Sesshomaru" Inuyasha says.

They head inside the school and the door is pretty uneventful. Inuyasha gets angry everytime he sees Kouga looking at him with that smug smile plastered on his face.

"I just want to knock that smile right off his face" Inuyasha says angrily.

"Me to he's being a jerk" Miroku says.

They are all standing outside after school when a car pulls up honking the horn. Kagome looks over and sees her very angry father getting out.

"I've got to go you guys see you later" Kagome says quickly running to the car and getting inside.

Her father gets back in and drives away from the school. Her father is silent until they reach the house.

"We have a list of military schools to send you to since you are disobeying our rules" Her father says angrily.  
"I broke up with Inuyasha like you wanted what else do you want" Kagome screams at her father angrily.

"We told you that you could no longer hang out with your friends until you agreed to go out with Kouga" Her father says angrily also.

"Fine send me to military school but no matter what you do I will never date Kouga" Kagome declares vehemently.

Kagome gets out of the car and storms into the house slamming the door behind her. She storms up to her room and starts packing her stuff. A few minutes later her parents come upstairs.

"We've contacted Saint Breyers Military school you will start next week you leave tomorrow after school" Her parents say looking at her sadly.

"Fine whatever my bags are already packed" Kagome replies not even looking up at them.

Her parents leave the room Kagome lays back on her bed breaking down into tears not knowing what else to do but she will not give in she will never date Kouga never Kagome vows.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome gets up early the next morning and heads to school her friends are waiting because she called them and told them to meet her at 8:00 in front of the school.

"Kagome what's the emergency" Sango asks worriedly.

"I'll be leaving for military school this afternoon" Kagome says sadly.

"What they can't do this?" Inuyasha yells angrily.  
"They have so I guess this is goodbye" Kagome says hugging each one of her friends.

"No Kagome we're not going to let them take you let's runaway" Sango says.

"Yeah come on let's head to our house" Inuyasha says.

Unbeknownst to them there conversation is overheard by one of Kouga's friend who runs back to Kouga's house to tell him what he overheard. Kouga hears banging on his bedroom window.

"Who is it?" Kouga yells coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"It's me man hurry up you ain't going to believe what I just heard" One of Kouga's friends yell.

"This better be good Kel for you to interrupt my shower" Kouga yells angrily at the window

"It is trust me" Kel replies climbing in the window once Kouga opens it.

"Okay what's so important you had to run over here" Kouga asks.

"I just heard Kagome and her friends planning on running away because her parents are sending her to military school this afternoon" Kel says out of breath.

"Thanks a lot Kel this information could be used to my advantage" Kouga says giving his pal a 20 dollar bill.

Kel climbs back out the window and heads back down the tree to head back to school. While Kouga thinks of ways to use the information to make Kagome his. Finally he picks up the phone and calls Kagome's parents.

"Mike and Sally Higurashi how may we help you" Mike Higurashi says.

"Hello Mr. Higurashi this is Kouga" Kouga says sweetly.

"Hello Kouga what do we owe the pleasure of this phone call" Mike asks.

"I just called to inform you that your daughter is planning on running away with her friends that are right now at Inuyasha's house" Kouga says smugly.

"Thank you Kouga if there's ever anything I can do to repay you for this information don't hesitate to ask" Mike Higurashi says.

"There is one thing I want sir" Kouga says with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Mike asks now getting nervous.

"Your daughter" Kouga says smugly.

"I said anything so she's yours once we find them" Mike Higurashi says angrily.

Kouga gets a big goofy smile on his face thinking about what he can do to Kagome once her father hands her over to him totally and completely. He smiles at how angry Inuyasha is going to be knowing that he can never have Kagome. He finishes getting dressed for school and heads out with a happy smile on his face making plans for his Kagome.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After Mike hangs up the phone with Kouga he grabs his coat and heads out to his car. He drives quickly over to the Taisho estate banging on the front gate.

"Yes, who is it" Sesshomaru says over the intercom.

"I'm here to get my daughter Kagome now open the gate now or I'll call the police" Mike Higurashi orders and the gate slowly opens.

The front gate opens and he is met at the door by Sesshomaru looking very angry right now.

"Where is she and don't lie to me I no she's here?" Mike Higurashi says trying to push past Sesshomaru.  
"I have no idea who you're talking about" Sesshomaru says blocking his path.

"I will call the police and they will come here and search this entire house if she's not out here in ten seconds" Mike Higurashi threatens.

Kagome listens and looks at her friends she steps out and walks to the door quietly.

"Sesshomaru you can stop now" Kagome says giving up and leaving with her father.

"But Kagome you don't have to listen to this jerk" Inuyasha says grabbing her arm.

"I'm her father and she'll do what I say come here Kagome" Mike Higurashi orders angrily.

"Don't do this Kagome" Inuyasha pleads with her one last time before he releases her arm.

"I don't want you guys getting in trouble helping me I love you Inuyasha" Kagome says as her father grabs her and drags her away.

"I'll find you and we'll be together no matter what" Inuyasha yells as her father drags her to the car.

Once inside she looks at her father angrily.

"Well take me to the airport so I can go to military school" Kagome says angrily in the corner.

"There has been a slight change in plans" Mike Higurashi says not able to look at his daughter because of what he's done.

"What do you mean I can stay here with you and Mom?" Kagome says happily.

"You can stay here but you want be with me and Mom you'll be living with Kouga" Mike Higurashi finally says sadly.  
Kagome looks at her father totally speechless not actually believing what she just heard.

"Did you say I was going to be living with Kouga" Kagome asks nervously.

"Yes, the deal we made for him telling me what you were planning I'm giving you to him" Mike says.

"What you can't though?" Kagome yells looking at her father hurtfully.

"It's done you'll be moving in with Kouga tonight it want be so bad Kagome he really seems to care about you" Mike tries to find something good about the situation.

"Well I hate him and I hate you too for giving me to him like some whore" Kagome declares turning away from her father and letting a single tear roll down his cheek.

"How dare you speak to me like that I'm your father" Mike Higurashi yells at her angrily.

"Not anymore you gave me to Kouga remember" Kagome says angrily.

The rest of the ride back to the house is in total silence. Kagome changes clothes again and her father takes her back to school. She arrives late so the principal gives her a pass to get into class. Once there Sango passes her a note.

"What happened when you got home did you Dad yell at you?" Sango writes.

Kagome writes back.

"I'll tell you at lunch okay girl you're not going to believe what my Dad did now" Kagome writes back.

The group are all sitting together at lunch talking.

"So what Did your Dad do this time" Sango asks getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Just then Kouga walks up and sits next to Kagome.

"Dress sexy for dinner tonight my precious Kagome" Kouga says and then walks off with a smug look on his face.

"What in the hell was he talking about?" Inuyasha asks angrily.

"That's what I was about to tell you Kouga found out our plans called my father and made a deal with him that for the information he could have me and my father agreed" Kagome admits sadly.

"What he can't sell you like a piece of meat that's illegal" Inuyasha yells angrily.

"Well it's done tonight I will belong to Kouga they are signing the papers this afternoon" Kagome admits sadly.

"Oh Kagome what are you going to do" Sango asks feeling really bad for her bestfriend.

"There's nothing I can do I just have to accept it" Kagome says sadly.

"Kagome I want let you live with that bastard" Inuyasha declares vehemently.

"Trust me I might have to live with him for two years but I want let that filthy bastard touch me" Kagome declares angrily.

The rest of the school day is uneventful Kagome's father arrives at 3:00 to pick her up from school. She waves goodbye to everyone and gets in the car. Just then Kouga walks out with a smug look on his face and walks right up to Inuyasha.

"All your fighting all your posturing and what has it gotten you Kagome will be mine in everyway by the end of the night" Kouda says evilly.

"You damn bastard she'll never love you" Inuyasha says angrily as his eyes begin to turn red.

"I'll make her love me but you'll never touch her again so how does that feel tough guy" Kouga asks evilly

Inuyasha goes to attack Kouga but is held back by Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"No matter how much we want to ripe his throat out we can't" Miroku and Sesshomaru says angrily as well.

"See your brother has sense have a goodnight I no I will" Kouga says winking at Inuyasha before walking off to his car Sesshomaru and Miroku are still holding a struggling Inuyasha.

"That sadistic bastard one day I'll make him pay for all the pain he's caused Kagome" Inuyasha vows angrily as he sees Kouga drive away.

The others stand there wondering what Kouga has planned for Kagome that night all of them are frightened for what the future holds for Kagome.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kagome goes home to sit in her room and wait for her parents to return. An hour later she sees there car pull up in the driveway. 10 minutes later there's a knock on her door.

"Come in" Kagome says.

Her father walks in with a sad look on his face.

"Pack your stuff you have to be at Kouga's within the hour and Kouga said to tell you to wear something sexy" Her father says.

Kagome walks over to her closet and starts throwing things in her suitcase. Her father is waiting for Kagome to yell at him or say something to him but nothing she continues to put her stuff in her suitcases.

"I'm ready" Kagome says not looking at the man that claims to be her father.

"Kagome this want be so bad you'll see" Her Dad says.

"Just take me there other than that I have nothing else to say to you" Kagome says turning away from her supposed father.

Kagome's father picks up her three suitcases following closely behind Kagome as he puts them in the trunk of the car. He gets in and drives Kagome over to Kouga's. Kouga is standing outside waiting for them. Kouga opens the door for Kagome and offers her his arm. She slaps it away and gets out of the car.

"Make yourself at home" Kouga says.

Kagome walks inside without even giving her father a backwards glance. Kouga goes to the trunk and takes Kagomes bags out of the trunks and turns to go inside. Mike grabs Kouga's arm.

"What?" Kouga asks.  
"Take care of my little girl" Mike says looking at him seriously.

"Trust me I'll take real good care of her" Kouga says sadistically.

Mike finally gets a bad feeling about what he's done he practically sold his daughter into slavery.

"I changed my mind Kouga no deal" Mike says walking towards the house.

"To late for that we have an iron-clad contract" Kouga says.

With that Mike gets in his car and a single tear rolls down his cheek as he pulls away from Kouga's driveway. Kouga walks into the house to find his beautiful Kagome. He finds her sitting in the living room.

"Where am I sleeping?" Kagome asks.

"Pick any room you like Kagome but I'd prefer it if you shared mine" Kouga's says with a suggestive wink.

"Hell will freeze over before I'll ever share a room with you" Kagome says storming out of the living room with her suitcases angrily.

"In time you'll change your mind Kagome" Kouga says before walking into the kitchen.

Kagome picks up her bags and chooses the first room at the top of the stairs. Soon there is a knock on the door. Kagome goes to open it.

"Master Kouga wishes your prescence for dinner" His servant says.

"Tell him I'll be down shortly" Kagome says.

She quickly changes into a dress and heads down to the dining room to find candlelight and a romantic dinner.

"What in the hell is this?" kagome says looking at the romantic dinner.

"Don't you like it" Kouga asks sweetly.

"It's fine let's just eat okay" Kagome says sitting on the far end of the table.

The whole meal is in total silence. Then Kouga walks down and sits beside her. He grabs Kagome's hand.

"Come to bed with me tonight" Kouga says sweetly.

"Never" Kagome says pulling her hand away.

"I own you now you will do what I say" Kouga says angrily.

"You might have a piece of paper that says I belong to you but I will never be yours" Kagome says standing up from the table.

Kouga grabs her and pulls Kagome to him kissing her roughly on the mouth and running his hand up to her thigh under her dress then he releases her.

"You will come to my bed soon Kagome whether you want to or not and I can assure you that you will enjoy it" Kouga says as Kagome runs from the dining room up to her room slamming the door shut and locking it and putting the dresser behind it for extra protection.

Kagome doesn't sleep at all the night and jumps at the slightest sound she hears thinking it's Kouga trying to get into her room. Morning does come soon enough for Kagome so that she can get the hell out of that house and away from that sick bastard.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Kagome goes into her bathroom and changes clothes quickly hoping to leave the house before Kouga even comes downstairs. She walks through the garage only to have someone grab her arm.

"Breakfast is waiting for you" Kouga says.

"I don't want any breakfast" Kagome says.

"You're going to school with me so you might as well eat before we go" Kouga says starting to get angry.

Kagome storms back into the house placing her bag near the door. She walks into the kitchen sits down and eats. Kouga watching her the whole time wondering what a wildcat she would be in bed. Just then Kouga's cell phone rings.

"Hello" Kouga says into the receiver.  
"Hey man can you pick me up on your way to school" Mike asks.

"I guess so Mike be there in ten minutes" Kouga says hanging up the phone.

"Thanks man I owe you one" Mike says also hanging up the phone.

Kouga gets up from the table grabs his bag and heads into the living room a few minutes later Kagome walks out with her bag heading towards the garage he follows her. He opens the door for her and lets her inside slamming the door behind him. Kagome thinks about opening the door and running for her life but rules that out knowing Kouga will use his demon speed to catch her. They drive and stop at a house were a boy comes running out and jumps in the backseat. Ten minutes later they arrive at school. Kagome quickly jumps out of the car and runs over to her friends.

"Dammitt" Kouga says slamming his fist onto the sterning wheel.

"Calm down man she's living in your house" Mike says trying to calm his angry friend down.

"You're right I've got plenty of time to make her bend to my will" Kouga says now getting out of the car as well.

"Anyway isn't the chase the best part of the game" Mike says.

"Yeah Kagome has realized yet that she's been caught and she belongs to me but this weekend I'm going to show her just that" Kouga says with a sadistic smile on her face.

Kouga walks past the group giving Inuyasha dirty looks as he hugs Kagome close to him. As soon as Kouga's gone Inuyasha realeases Kagome looking at her strangely.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks worriedly.

"You smell like Kouga did he" Inuyasha starts put is unable to finish the sentence.

"No he didn't he just kissed me and threatened me is all" Kagome says.

"I kill that damn mangy wolf" Inuyasha says with a tint of red appearing in his eyes.

"Calm down Inuyasha that want solve anything" Miroku says trying to calm down his bestfriend.

Inuyasha slams his fist into the nearest wall before walking inside the school with the rest of them. At P.E. in the locker room Inuyasha overhears Kouga and his friends talking.

"So Kouga did you hit it last night" Michael asks winking at his best friend.

"She's a firecracker for sure she'll be a hard one to break" Jeffrey says.

"Yeah but this weekend I'm going to break her" Kouga says giving them all a suggestive wink.

"You mean you're going to force her" Jeffrey asks smiling goofily.

"Naw man I'm going to make her beg me to fuck her" Kouga says.

"Come on we've got to get out on the court before the P.E. teacher realizes we're not there" Michael says jumping up quickly.

Inuyasha quickly walks out the other exits and meets up with Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"Hey man what took you so long" Miroku asks nervously.

"I'll tell you guys later okay" Inuyasha says.

All during gym Kouga keeps cutting Inuyasha dirty looks then the P.E. teacher wants them to practice sparring.

"Inuyasha and Kouga you will spare first" The P.E. teacher says.

Inuyasha gets a sadistic smile on his face as him and Kouga take the floor. Kouga looks Inuyasha over as they circle each other then they both attack. Inuyasha using a roundhouse kick connecting with his head knocking Kouga back.

"Nice kick for a man who's woman I'm going to be fucking this weekend" Kouga says sadistically.

"Kagome wouldn't let filth like you touch her if you were the last thing on Earth" Inuyasha says throwing a punch connecting with the left side of Kouga's head knocking him to the ground.

"Your bitch belongs to me and I'll do whatever I want to her" Kouga says swinging at Inuyasha and missing.  
"If you so much as touch Kagome again you'll end up in worse shape than this" Inuyasha says as he lands a kick to Kouga's chin knocking him on the ground and standing on top of him with a smug look on his face.

Kouga gets up and shakes Inuyasha's hand before going back to the bleachers and sitting down. The rest of the school day is pretty boring and soon enough it's time to go home. Kouga honks the horn for Kagome to come she continues to ignore it talking to her friends. Kouga gets out of the car walks up and grabs Kagome by the arm pulling her towards the car. The next thing he feels is a punch upside the head. He opens his eyes to see a very angry hanyon standing over him.

"Fine but this isn't over Inuyasha" Kouga says before getting up and heading back to his car angrily.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


End file.
